Team Renegade: The Advanced Team in Beacon
by Team Renegade
Summary: Four brothers are going to enter Beacon Academy. A Cybernetic,Tech Maker, A lazy, ammo creator, a psychotic,Grimm Killer, and a long-forgotten brother who his family thought was dead come back. (Will have pairings between OCs, put in Sci-Fi genres since these guys will make some advanced things over their four years at Beacon.Will take place in Volume 1 through 3)


_**_**"Hey Everyone!, This is my first story on this website so give me some reviews on what can I improve and work on,now lets get the story rolling!"**_**_

"Hey Dan,how does it feel being at the greatest huntsman and Huntress' Academy,Beacon?" I said. "Feels great!" Dan said. "Atleast we can get to kill some Grimm" Jackson said creepily. "And with our crafted weapons we made at home and some tech we brought from home too." I said holding my crafted sword and some crafted rifles and pistols my brothers made. "Oh look guys, were almost to the Academy." I said to my brothers but I noticed a person vomiting on the way up to the academy. "Hey, are you alright?" I said. "Nah, just having some air sickness." He said. "Well my name's Felix Renegade,Captain and Commander of my three-man team,Team Renegade." I said. "Nice to meet you Felix,My name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said. "Well I hope you get better, Jaune." I said. "Thanks" Jaune said as we landed on the academy's campus,I seen Jaune go straight to a trash can to throw up something fierce until I noticed a explosion 30 inches infront of me. " **WOAH!** ,What was that? Guys,time to check it out." I said commanding Dan and Jackson to follow me."Hey,whats going on here!?" I said to the two girls. One of them was a pale girl who was wearing all white and holding dust,The source that powers our swords that can turn into our power armor,the other one was a girl who looked liked Red Riding Hood. " **SHE** **BLEW UP MY DUST!"** She said to me. "Woah,take a chill pill for a second girl." I told her. "Now,was this an accident or was it on purpose?" I said to her. "N-No,I accidentally didn't see where I was going I can be a bit...clumsy" She said. "Now,apologize to her for blowing up her dust" I said to her. "S-Sorry about blowing up your dust." she said. "I forgive you." The pale girl said. "Now,since I stopped this whole argument,do you mind telling me your names?" I said. "I'm Ruby Rose,the person that caused the incident." Ruby said. "I'm Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss said. "Well Weiss and Ruby,i'm Felix Renegade,Captain and Commander of Team Renegade and here are my two brothers-in-arms Dan and Jackson." I said as they waved to them. "Well Felix,how did you get the name "Renegade" as your last name?"Ruby said. "Well our parents saw us being rebellious since we were first born." I said. "Hey what's that under your right arm?"Weiss said. "Oh,this?" I said showing them my Cybernetic Arm & Eye. " **HOLY CRAP!** " they said. "Yep,behold in the cybernetic glory!" I said. "can you tell us on how did you get your cybernetic arm and eye?" Ruby said. "That will be for another time,but now we got to get to the ceremony!" I said. "HEY JAUNE!" I said speeding past him.

* * *

 **AFTER THE CEREMONY SPEECH**

* * *

"Can't believe we saw Ruby's sister, Yang" I said. "Yeah,Felix all I can say is this...she looks FIIINNNEEE." "DAMNIT DAN!" Me and Jackson said. "Anyway lets get to our weapon lockers and lock up our things so we can hit the hay." I said to my brothers as we started to walk to our lockers. "Alright so my combination is 1-3-5-7-9" I said. "Mine's is 2-3-7-4-0" Jackson said. "Well, mine is 6-9-6-9-6" Dan said. "AHAHAHAHHAH" we laughed at the combination Dan gotten as he realized what it mean't. "OZPIN!" Dan yelled. After a hysterical moment laughing at Dan's combination,we went to the great hall to go to sleep for the test tomorrow. as we walked in we saw people already having their Sleeping bags out luckily we brought our own sleeping bags. "Look at this guys,were finally sleeping at Beacon Academy." I said. "Atleast were going commando." Jackson said pointing to our boxers we changed into. "Yeah,but where is Jaune?" Dan said until he saw him wearing a onesie. "Hey Jaune." I said. "WHAT ARE THOSE!" We all said pointing to his onesie. "This is my brand new onesie." Jaune said disappointed. "Well guys time to head to sleep." I told to Jackson and Dan. "time for our test of this Academy." I said before blacking out.

* * *

 **6 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Time to start a new day and time to start a new day of beating up Grimm too." I said as my brothers started to wake up. "Anyone know where the Cafeteria is?" I said to my brothers. "No." they both said. "Well lets get changed and head to breakfast." I said."Well,this is going to be a good day." I said as I was wearing a trench coat with jeans and sneakers while Jackson and Dan was wearing the same shirt but with switched colors and the same shirt and pants. "Now time for breakfast" I said as I followed everyone to the cafeteria. "Oh yeah coffee!" We all said. "Now where to sit." I said until I saw Ruby's hand waving over to us. "Hey,there's Ruby and the rest." I said as we were walking to them. "Hey Guys how's it yangin?" I said before I gotten a apple to the back of my head. "Finally,someone finally gotten a taste in jokes!" Yang said. "thanks." I said until I finished my coffee and when I heard the announcement _"ALL HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES TO THE EMERALD FOREST REPEAT ALL HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES TO THE EMERALD FOREST." Ozpin said. "Showtime" I said. "Lets get to our lockers everyone." I told to everyone. "Hey Dan,are you still ashamed about your combination?" I said._ **OH COME ON!"** Dan said to me as we were heading to our lockers. "What's Dan's combination? Weiss and Ruby said. "It's 6-9-6-9-6." I told them until they realized what it mean't. " **DAN THAT'S SICK!"** They said to him. **"HEY IT ISN'T MY FAULT,BLAME THAT ON OZPIN!"** Dan said to them as we were getting out our weapons until I noticed a familiar person. "Hey Pyrrah!" I said "Hey Felix!" Pyrrah said. "Felix,how do you know Pyrrah?" Weiss said. "Well, we were friends in school and I was her coach when she was in the tournament 4 times in a row." "That's cool!" Yang said until I noticed a girl with a bow getting her weapon out of her locker. "Hey!" I told her. "What's your name?" I said. "Blake" Blake said. "Nice to meet you,Blake." I said. "Nice to meet you to uhm." She said. "Felix" I said. "Nice to meet you to,Felix" She said as we were walking out to the testing grounds seeing Ozpin And Goodwitch as we stepped on some pads of some sorts. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. "Now, i'm sure many of you will have heard the assignment of teams,allow me to put an end to your confusion..you well be given teammates...today." Goodwitch said. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon,so its in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well,that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will will be monitored for the duration of the initiation,but our instructors will not will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics,each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff,you must guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said. "yeah,um sir" Jaune said. "Good,now take you positions." he said as I put on my aviators and activated my rifles,pistols and my Sword that transforms into Armor and gotten my hologram dragon wings ready just as we were launching. "Lets Roll!" I said before I gotten launched.


End file.
